icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Ververgaert
Canadian | birth_date = March 30,1953 | birth_place = Grimsby, Ontario | career_start = 1973 | career_end = 1981 | draft = 3rd overall | draft_year = 1973 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | wha_draft = 67th overall | wha_draft_year = 1973 | wha_draft_team = New York Golden Blades }} Dennis Andrew Ververgaert (born March 30, 1953, in Grimsby, Ontario) is a retired professional right winger who played in the National Hockey League from 1973 until 1981. He is best known for his time with the Vancouver Canucks, where he was one of the club's top players in their first decade of existence. He was selected to play in the NHL All-Star Game in 1976 and 1978. Playing career Ververgaert had a dominant junior career with the London Knights, scoring 147 points in 1972–73, including a franchise record 89 assists (surpassed by Sergei Kostitsyn in 2005–06), and was selected 3rd overall in the 1973 NHL Amateur Draft by the Vancouver Canucks. Blessed with size and skill together with a booming shot, Ververgaert was thought to have the potential to be the first true star player in the history of the young franchise. In his first NHL season, Ververgaert didn't disappoint, stepping straight into the Canucks' roster and recording a team-leading 26 goals along with 31 assists for 57 points. He led all rookies in goals and was second in points to Tom Lysiak, and finished 4th in Calder Trophy voting as the league's top rookie. His 26 goals remained the Canuck rookie record until broken by Trevor Linden in 1988–89. In 1974–75 Ververgaert was even better, recording 51 points in 57 games despite missing substantial time due to a serious shoulder injury. His production was a key factor in the team's improvement, as they won their division and made the playoffs for the first time. He would have his finest season in 1975–76, leading the Canucks with 37 goals and 71 points. He was also selected to play in his first NHL All-Star Game and proceeded to score two goals in 10 seconds to set an All-Star record, since broken by Owen Nolan. After the success of his first three seasons, Ververgaert appeared to be on the verge of stardom. However, his career would go sideways after 1976 as his production dropped off and he came under increased criticism for his poor defensive play. His greatest success had been with center André Boudrias, and after Boudrias left for the WHA, he was never able to find the same sort of chemistry with later linemates. In 1976–77, he slumped to 27 goals and just 45 points, while recording a dismal plus/minus rating of -35. He rebounded slightly in 1977–78 to tally 21 goals and a career-high 33 assists for 54 points, and was selected to play in his second All-Star game. In 1978–79, he started the season slowly with just 9 goals in his first 35 games, and was facing stiff competition for icetime from star rookie Stan Smyl. Mid-way through the season, he was dealt to the Philadelphia Flyers for Kevin McCarthy and Drew Callander, and finished the year with career lows of 18 goals and 44 points. In Philadelphia, he was used more as a utility player instead of the front-line forward he was in Vancouver, and was occasionally a healthy scratch. He recorded 14 goals and 17 assists for 31 points in 58 games in 1979–80, but only appeared in two games as the Flyers reached the Stanley Cup finals. Released by the Flyers, he signed with the Washington Capitals for 1980–81. He turned in a decent performance for the Capitals, finishing the year with 14 goals and 41 points in 79 games. However, at the start of the 1981–82 campaign he was assigned to the minors, and chose to retire rather than accept the assignment. Ververgaert finished his career with totals of 176 goals and 216 assists for 392 points in 583 games, along with 247 penalty minutes. His 139 goals as a Vancouver Canuck uniform place him 11th all-time, and only Don Lever scored more goals for the club during the 1970s. Following his career, Ververgaert returned to Vancouver where he operates an insurance business and is an active member of the Canucks' alumni organization. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1970-71 London Knights OHA 62 39 48 87 98 -- -- -- -- -- 1971-72 London Knights OHA 62 44 73 117 65 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 London Knights OHA 63 58 89 147 86 -- -- -- -- -- 1973-74 Vancouver Canucks NHL 78 26 31 57 25 -- -- -- -- -- 1974-75 Vancouver Canucks NHL 57 19 32 51 25 1 0 0 0 0 1975-76 Vancouver Canucks NHL 80 37 34 71 53 2 1 0 1 4 1976-77 Vancouver Canucks NHL 79 27 18 45 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 Vancouver Canucks NHL 80 21 33 54 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Vancouver Canucks NHL 35 9 17 26 13 -- -- -- -- -- 1978-79 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 37 9 7 16 6 3 0 2 2 2 1979-80 Philadelphia Flyers NHL 58 14 17 31 24 2 0 0 0 0 1980-81 Washington Capitals NHL 79 14 27 41 40 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 583 176 216 392 247 8 1 2 3 6 External links * Category:Born in 1953 Category:London Knights alumni Category:St. Catharines Black Hawks alumni Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Philadelphia Flyers players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Retired in 1981